


Wet dreams

by Jeilxjun



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Huening Kai, Cock Warming, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Choi Soobin, Wet Dream, tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeilxjun/pseuds/Jeilxjun
Summary: Kai notice that Soobin had been a lot more touchy with him recently, a lot more affectionate. He just decided not to think too much about it, till one night he heard Soobin call out to him from his bed. But when he got there he frozen, his hyung was still asleep, a prominent tent in his boxers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please do read the tags and the warnings to make sure you do not read anything you wouldn’t want to, if you don’t like what I write please just skip pass it, don’t feel the need to comment anything Unnecessary. Keep in mind that I DO sexualize minors and also use them in my fics, even minors under the legal age in the U.S. But do keep in mind that my writing is all a work of fiction and I would NEVER sexualize anyone younger than me.

Hueningkai stared at the the bars that held up the mattress above him, he played with the stings of his sweats rewinding the events of that day. 

It was like any normal practice day, they had gone over crown for the hundredth time, and started focusing more on cat and dog, preparing for their upcoming tour in the U.S. Kai had notice that one of his shoes were untied so he bent down to fix it, his ass unintentionally sticking out as he bent over to tie it. 

While he was bending over he felt a large hand spank the underside of his ass. He quickly jolted up, looking back to see who the culprit was. He expected it to be someone like Yeon.jun or Beom.gyu, but his eyes widen In shock when he realized it wasn’t, it was his hyung Soo.bin. The taller boy just gave him a smirk and walked away, which was very out of character for the older boy.

So here Kai was, laying in bed, late at night, unable to fall asleep. He cursed Soobin for making him this way, why did he do that? Why’d he have to go and touch his ass? It was so uncommon for him to do stuff like that, definitely to Hueningkai. The younger was never afraid to show his affection to the older member, but soo.bin was always so willing to push him away. He ran his fingers threw his dark brown hair, sighing in disappointed, at how much he was over analyzing it all.

“What’s wrong with you Hueningkai?”

He mumbled to him self before throwing his comforter off his body, sitting up and throwing his long legs over the side of the bed. He rubbed his eyes and stood up, heading for the door. He hoped that a glass of cold water and some snack would  
help him get the situation off his mind.

But before he could wrap his fingers around the door knob, he heard someone call his name.

“Um, yes?”

And he heard it again, but this time he recognized it, it was Soobin.

Speak of the devil.

He thought to himself, but he couldn’t wrap his finger around why his hyung would be calling him so late. He made his way to his hyung’s bottom bunk, then he heard him call him again. Something seemed very lewd about the way he said it though, he finally made it to the bed, he opened his mouth to say something, but froze. 

He realized that Soobin was sleep talking, but why would he be saying k.ai’s name of all people? He reached out to shake him in hopes that it would wake him up, and stop him from talking any further, so he wouldn’t wake anyone else up.

But Kai’s eyes widened when his vision better adjusted to the darkness, there was a huge noticeable tent in his hyungs boxer briefs. He pulled his hand away in shock, he was speechless, why was he hard? And why was he calling my name? 

“Fuck Kai, your so tight.~”

Kai stiffened, what did he just say?! The shorter boy blinked, thinking he misheard the older member. But then he head it again. He heard him moan his name again and it all started to make sense, it wasn’t just his imagination, the way he said his name didn’t seem lewd, it WAS lewd. This  
whole time Soo.bin had been moaning his name, and obviously having a not so  
innocent dream about him.

He felt his face heat up, he knew that his ears were bright red and he knew his face was flushed. Was he fucking Kai in his dream? What dose he mean I’m t-tight?! Henginkai clenched onto the hem of his shirt, pushing his thighs together, this shouldn’t have turned him on this much. He knew he wasn’t gay, and he knew he had no desire to be fucked. But there was something so arousing about having someone lust after him. K.ai scoffed at himself, god he was such a virgin.

“You like being fucked like this don’t you? you filthy slut.~”

Kai groaned at his hyungs word, he never knew such filthy words could come out of Soobin’s mouth. They were so out of character yet so natural, falling out of his mouth like butter. He was so confused, why was his hyung thinking about him like this? Why was he getting hard thinking about it? He felt himself being draw to the older boys bulge, he didn’t know why, but he wanted to touch it. 

A little peek won’t hurt.

Kai Leaned over, kneeling on the bed, it dipped down a little from his weight. With a shaky hand he lifted Soobin’s shirt upward, his stomach was exposed. His eyes ran down his hyungs toned stomach, letting them linger downwards to his v line, he bit his lip, trying hard to hold himself back from groaning.

He slipped his fingers under his hyungs waist band, pulling his briefs down. The shorter boy’s eyes widen slightly as Soobin’s length, it bounced up and hit his  
stomach.

“Holy shit, it’s huge.”

He whispered to himself, Kai gawked at the older boys member in awe, he wasn’t expecting his hyung to be hiding such a huge package. He leaned in closer to examine it further, and with trembling hands he reached out and wrapped his slender fingers around his length. The younger boy felt the warmth under his palm and slowly began to play with it. 

Switching it from hand to hand, pulling the for-skin back. He felt this pool of heat built up in is stomach as time passed. 

God damn he’s big, he has to be at least 8 inches. 

He took a gulp of his spit, feeling it slide down his throat as a drop of sweat trickled down his neck. He gently wrapped both of his hands around Soo.bin’s member and slowly starting moving it in a up and down motion. 

“Fuck, henginkai.~”

Kai froze as he stiffened up, he cautiously drifted his eyes up, sighing in relief when he realized his hyung was still sleep talking. He huffed threw his nose and continued on, small groans dripped out of Soobin’s lips with every touch. Kai felt something grow in his sweats, his legs were folded beneath him so he could get better access, he was now fully seated on Soobin’s bed. He leaned over the tallers boys lower half, so his head was right above Soobin’s member, letting his spit trickle off his tongue and into the older boys length, it was starting to get harder and harder to maneuver is hands. Then a thought popped up in his mind, 

what if I used my mouth.

K.ai didn’t want to admit it, but he was loving this. He by no means was interested in men, but seeing his hyungs twitch and moan under him, made his pants tight and precum stain his underwear. He wanted more, every ounce of reasoning had left him and he straddled the older boys thighs.

He stared down at the taller boys length, his heart was racing, but he couldn’t stop, he was drunk off of this suffocating feeling of lust. Kai held his breath and leaned down, he let his tongue hang out of his mouth and dragged it along the underside of the larger boy’s length. He sighed at the feeling of his hyungs cock on his tongue, he melted when he felt Soobin twitch underneath him. He felt his erection harden when he heard a long groan escape the older boys lips.

The smaller boy opened his jaw to let the length in, he slowly started to bob his head up and down, trying his hardest not to go to far in fear that he’d gag on his hyungs member. He unconsciously started to grind down on Soobin’s muscular thighs, rubbing his erection against them. 

He moaned on his hyungs cock, he could tell that it effected the boy as well because he could feel him tense up beneath him, hearing a drawn out moan escaped his lips. He felt his self quickly building up, a familiar warmth began to build up in his stomach. He was about to cum, but he wanted Soobin to cum too. So he started swirling his tongue and stoking the length where mouth couldn’t reach. He closed his eyes tight so that he could focus on pleasuring the older boy. He was  
too high in his own ecstasy to notice that a large pair of hands hand tangled them selves in his rich, dark brown hair.

“O-Oh my god K.ai, w-what are you doing?!”

Huening.kai froze, he looked up and a wave of fear washed over him.

Fuck, I’m going to cum...


	2. Hyungs Sheets

“H-hyung it’s not what it looks like!” 

His word came out houses and frantic, trying to pull himself off the taller boy. A look of shock prominently stained Soobins face, his eye now widely opened, he shifted to sit up on his elbows to better grasp the situation and that’s all it took. With that slight movement of his thighs and Kai came, the light rub of his hyungs thigh on his cock drove him over the edge.

A loud whiny moan escaped his lips, but his mouth was quickly covered with Soobins much larger hand, in one swift motion. Kai’s orgasm ripped threw him embracing him with a pleasure he’s never felt before, his body trembled as he grasped into the closed thing near him, Soobin’s shirt crumpled beneath his fingers. The talker boy sat up, hand still on his mouth and his other on his hips, the position they were in made everything that much worst. They both shifted in place, both of them froze when they realize how close they really were. 

Soobins cock was flush against Henginkais ass, the only thing separating them was the smaller boys sweat pants (he didn’t bother wearing underwear that night). They didn’t know why but both boys couldn’t bring their selves to move, and Kai was still coming down from his high. A loud huff left Soobin’s nose, he was fully awake now, the older boy let his hand fall from Kais mouth.

“Explain.”

Soobin’s voice was cold and stern, the younger boy felt a shiver run up his spine.

“Why would you touch me like that?”

Soobin’s voice sounded more confused  
than angry, Kai felt his face grow warm, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. It seemed as if there was this lump in his throat enabling him from talking. There were so many things he wanted to explain, so many things he wanted to ask, like how he was the one moaning his name. The older boy could feel Kai’s thigh trembling above him, a big sigh escaped his mouth, slipping his finger under his waistband and pulling it forward to examine the situation.

“Fuck, you made a mess of yourself, didn’t you?~”

Soobin’s tone had changed, his words fell out of his mouth like cream, embracing kai with this feeling of security, laced with lust. The atmosphere in the room had changed completely, the once tense and suffocating air had turned into something sensual, Kai felt a pool of warmth build up in his stomach once again at his hyungs words.

“I-I’m sorry hyung.”

His voice was trembling, Soobin let his large hands fall onto the younger boys ass ,cupping them fully. 

“I know a way you can make it up too me.”

Kai licked his lips, wetting them.

“Finished what you started.”

Soobin smirked, he groped kais hips grinding his cock upward on to his clothes ass. A drawn out whine left the younger boys lips, unintentionally rolling his hip against his hyungs, meeting him half way. The taller boy groaned, barring his face in the nook of Hueningkai’s neck, both boy groaned into each other, dry humping one another, quickly creating a rhythm.

“T-Take them off, hyung take them off.” 

Kias arms were now tightly wrapped around Soobins neck, letting his hips do all the work. It took Soobin a little time to figure out what the hell he was talking about, then it hit him. 

Holy shit he wants me to take his pants off.

The older boy gulped, he didn’t know where this sudden burst of confidence came from. The though of rubbing his cock on Kai’s bare ass made his dick harder. He gripped Hueningkai hips harder grinding into them faster, with shaky hands he finally slipped his finger into his sweats and began pulling them down. 

Kai hissed as the cold air snipped at his skin, embracing him with a cold uncomfortable hug. He lifted himself up with Soobin’s shoulders so he could fully slip them off, he quickly pushed his hips back down once the peace of clothing was gone. Both sighed at the feeling of each other’s bare skin finally being in contact, they started rolling their hips again. The bare feeling had become overbearing for the younger boy, mufflers moans forced their way out of his covered mouth.

Soobin eased him back a little so their eyes could meet, sexual tension seemed to stain the air, suffocating them both with lust. Both were panting their chest heaving up and down.

“Open your mouth Kai.”

Kai licked his lip again, before unlatching his jaw, letting it fall down to give access  
to his hyung. Soobin took a deep breath and inserted his finger, a low moan dripped from Hueningkai’s lips. The older boy shivered, swirling his two fingers around, invading his mouth, Kai let his tongue swirl around his hyungs finger lathering it in saliva. He didn’t understand why his hyung was making him do this, his his mind was so clouded my his own lust he just obliged unconsciously. Soobin finally slipped his fingers out, a long string of saliva connecting them. The older boy looked into his eyes, grabbing his ass with his dry hand and pulling him closer.

“Kai, can I fuck you?”

Hueningkai just nodded, not fulling Registering the question, or knowing what his hyung really meant. Then he placed his slicked finger on Kai’s entrance, and at that moment when he felt the wetness touch his rim he panicked. He snapped out of his trace finally realizing the situation and what was about to happen.

“W-wait hyung!? I don’t know about this.”

He stammered as he placed his palms on Soobin’s chest, pushing himself back.

“I promise it’ll feel good, I’d never hurt you Hueningkai.”

The older boy smiled before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Kai’s. His kiss was slow and gentle, making sure to ease him into it, not to overwhelm the younger. Kai didn’t know what to think, he knew he wasn’t gay and he knew he didn’t want to be fucked, but their was something about the way his hyung held him. The thought of pleasing his hyung and Soobin wanted to do filthy things to him aroused him so much, he couldn’t being him self to stop it.

Their kiss slowly began to become more heated, Soobin pressed his lips to Kai’s not aggressively, slipping his tongue in. Kai moaned at the feeling, kissing the older boy back, the sensation fills Hueningkai with a warm fuzzy feeling in his gut, grinding his hips downwards.

He feels Soobin slip his finger in and he gasped at the unfamiliar feeling, but his breath was quickly taken by another kiss, the elder forcing his lips on to his once again. Kai groaned into Soobin’s mouth as the older boy slipped another finger in slowly moving both back and forth loosening him up. 

“We’re so close baby, just one more finger.”

Soobin cooed, the younger boy moaned from the use of the pet name, he felt a formulae heat build up in his stomach at the words. He slipped in another finger, Kai cringed at the feeling to three fingers inside him, he hated the feeling, it felt uncomfortable and nothing close to being pleasurable. But he was willing to endure it if it meant that his hyung was enjoying it. He grunted when Soobin fingers left him, the empty feeling he felt was less then comfortable.

The older boy brought his hand back up to his mouth, letting his spit trickle out of his mouth and onto his finger, reaching down and rubbing it on his length. Hueningkai felt the tip of Soobin’s cock graze his entrance, he yelped at the feeling. Fear washed over the younger boy as he remembered how huge his hyung really was.

“N-no wait, hyung it’s too huge, it’s not gonna fit!”

“Don’t worry I stretched you out, you’ll be fine.”

“N-no, it’s not gonna fit.”

“Yes it will.”

And with that Soobin lowed Him onto his length, with one quick thrust he was fully emerged in Kai’s warmth. A low groan escaped the older boys mouth, Hueningkai gasp at the feeling, he felt as if the air had been knocked out of him in one thrust. He dug his nails into the elders back and shirt. Squirming as his toe curled, he didn’t know how to act, it didn’t hurt at all he just felt so full, he couldn’t believe that that huge thing was inside him. Then Soobin started moving and kai really didn’t know how to act, the older boy slowly started bouncing him on his lap as small groans escaped the younger ones lips, trying to get use to the sensation.

“Hyung it feels weird.” 

Groaned kai with a weak voice, all Soobin did though was hum in response. Changing the angle of his thrust, everything felt the same, till he hit something inside him. A loud moan ripped threw Kai and his thighs shook and his toes curled again, Soobin quickly leans forward and slapped his hand over the younger mouth. 

“You gotta stay quiet baby.”

“Holy shit, what was that!?”

“It’s called your prostate.”

Soobin smirked.

“It feels really good, do it again.”

“You want hyung to keep making you feel good, don’t you?”

“Yes hyung, please.~”

A big smile creeped up on Soobin face, he positioned him self at the same angle and started thrusting upwards but this time harder. Kai covered his mouth with one hand and griped the older boys shirt with the other, his loud moans were muffled but his hand as tears trickled down his face. The older boy groaned at the younger ones tightness, every thrust hit directly on his prostate, and with every thrust he became tighter. The older boy moaned when he started feeling Kai roll his hips downward to meet his.

“God, Your such a slut, aren’t you?~”

Kai groaned at his hyungs filthy word, he didn’t even realize he mange to get fully hard again with out anyone even touching his dick. He was too occupied with his own pleasure to care or be embarrassed though, all he knew is that he wanted to cum and he wanted more of Soobin’s cock inside him. He crashed his lips into the older boys, his eye widen in surprise before kissing back. Their tongue danced in each other’s mouths and their thrust quickened. They didn’t care about being quite anymore, nothing seemed to matter, lewd noises filled the room. The sound of their hips slapping against each other, desperately moaning each other’s names, mixed with the sound of their lips connecting. 

Soobin restrained himself from leaving marks, not wanting it to be seen on any kind of show or performance, and most definitely not wanting the members to find out. But guessing from how loud they were bringing, it was already too late.

“I’m so close.~”

Moaned Kai, Soobin grunted in agreement he was close too. The sun started peeking threw the curtains on window beside them, in disappointment and reluctance he knew he had to hurry this up before the other members woke up, even though he knew he could do this for hours on end if time allowed him too. He guided Kai into his back, the soft comforter embracing the younger one with its warmth, he softly guided Hueningkai knees to his chest. His was surprised at how flexible the maknae was, has the younger boy been hiding this talent all along? He pushed his legs back farther, placing his large hands on the back of the younger boys knees giving his self full access to Kai’s hole.

Now that the room was slightly Illuminated by the little sun light provided, Soobin finally leaned back to take in the sight, he bit his lip at what he saw. Kai was a mess his lips were swollen from all the kissing they had done, his asshole was pink and puffy and his skin was glistened with sweat, but what got to him the most was his face, his mouth hung open as soft pants escaped them and their was this cloud of lush that seemed to float around in his eyes, his face was just begging to be fucked.

“Fuck.”

The older boy cursed before leaning forward and aligning himself to Kai’s hole once again, pushing him self in as a long moan left Kai’s mouth. He griped the under side of his knees and slowing ducked his hips out before slamming them back in, but this time a silent moaned ripped threw Kai’s lips as he threw his head back and gripped the sheets. 

“T-too deep, too deep, hyung it’s too deep.”

Soobin chuckled at the younger boys reaction his laugh quickly into a moan as he felt the maknae tighten around him. He pulled out again before slamming into him once again but this time not stoping, he griped onto Kai’s thighs tightly and he rocked his hips back and forth, drilling into him. His thrust were rough and deep, desperate moans kept falling from the younger boys mouth as every thrust hit his prostate directly. Soobin’s thrust seemed to shake his body, rocking him back a little with every slap of their thighs.

They both felt them selves build up, a familiar warmth build up I their guts, Kai couldn’t even roll his hips back into Soobin’s he had become nothing but a moaning crying mess beneath the older boy. He begged him to let him cum, digging his nails into comforter.

“Can I cum inside you kai?”

He moaned, all Kai could do was moan back unable to respond or give permission. Soobin’s thrust began to falter, they quickly began to become uneven and messing and Kai could tell he was close. So was he, knew that the slight touch of his dick could make him explode right now, but with out warming with one last hit to his prostate he came. He felt his orgasm rip threw him as his thighs trembled and a loud drawn out moan left his lip, Soobin groaned at how Kai’s walls squeezed around him forcing him into his own orgasm, coating Kai’s walls with his cum. Neither parties didn’t bothered to muffled their last moans, they were too caught up in their own pleasure to care.

He pulled out and leaned back in his heels  
taking him the view, he licked his lips eating up the sight. Both boys were still panting, Soobin leaned over and put his thumb on Kai’s cheek speeding it so he could see his cum trickle out, he groaned at the sight. But quickly looked away in fear that if he looked any longer he’d pop another erection, he slowly dragged himself off the bed and located his underwear.

“Um, Imma go get you a rag to clean you up, okay?”

“Uh, yeah thanks.”

The interaction was short and awkward, a feeling of guilt and regret seemed to float in the air. Soobin couldn’t bring him self to turn around and look at the maknae, he heard the sheets shift behind him and assumed the boy had sat up. He let out a soft sight and walked to the door, wrapping his hand around the knob.

What the fuck did I just do...

He thought to him self before shutting the door behind him.

Yeonjun’s eyes were widen in shock, his mouth was unintentionally agape, he couldn’t believe what he had just heard. In reality he had been awake threw the whole thing, he was dumb founded he didn’t know what to believe, and he didn’t know if he’d ever be able to look at his member the same again.

All he knew was that he was hard and he needed to do something about it....

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my twitter @Jeilxjun for chapter date release and upcoming stories/ visuals for chapter sex scenes.
> 
> [jeilxjun](https://mobile.twitter.com/jeilxjun)


	3. Practice Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thick layer of tension seemed to float around Soobin and Kai, one practice day Soobin finally try’s to confronts the situation, but it doesn’t go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting for the long awaited update, I hope you enjoy.

Several days had passed since the incident happened, and the two boys couldn't bring themselves to properly confront each other about it; weighing heavily on both their chests. The only solution they had, was to act as if it never happened. But despite that, they couldn't help but dwell on the incident, it had gotten to the point where they couldn’t bear to look at each other anymore.

———————

Soobin mindlessly gazed at the water that trickled from the faucet, tightly gripping the bathroom sink, until his knuckles whitened. Why couldn’t he do it? Why couldn’t he look at Kai anymore? Maybe it was because whenever he looked at Kai’s face, all he could think about was that night and how ruined the younger looked under him. When ever Soobin closed his eyes, he could still feel Hueningkai’s frail waist on his palms. 

The leader felt his chest tighten at the thought of how Hueningkai looked when he came, and the way his face scrunched up in pleasure every time he hit the right spot. All those thoughts overwhelmed Soobin’s mind, until he couldn’t even think of the boy without getting dirty thoughts.

How did it turn out like this? He worried to himself.

Soobin was bisexual and it was something he knew for a long time. And though he grew up hiding his sexuality, it wasn’t something he was always gonna keep from his members. But why did Kai have to find out this way? Soobin lamented. He couldn’t help himself, it wasn’t his fault that he got a wet dream about his fellow member. What did they expect? Always being surrounded by good looking boys, it was bound to happen one way or another.

Oddly though, the maknae couldn’t keep his hands off Soobin: always hugging him, rubbing his abs, while being dangerously close to his lower region. It was only a matter of time before Soobin’s urges took control of him; Kai just happened to be there when he was having a wet dream and had to go touch his body. Soobin tried making up excuses to justify his own actions, but couldn’t help but feel naive, disgusted, and guilty. 

In reality, he could have easily pushed Kai away or told him to stop - yet he didn’t. He had let himself be caved in so easily by someone younger and willingly took part in deflowering the boy's virginity. But he knew that deep down inside, despite how fucked up and illegal it was, he enjoyed it. Soobin’s mind soon gave way to doubt. He had no clue if Kai was in the right mind at that time or if he was even willing; whether or not the maknae was pressured and pretended to like it, just to please his Hyung.

A drawn-out sigh slipped past his lip as he looked into the mirror, before pushing himself off the sink as he glanced at the shower. Soobin didn't want to shower, he just wanted to sleep and forget everything. He hesitantly stepped into the shower-stall and reluctantly turned the knob. Calibrating the water to a scorching heat and letting it run down his body, feeling the slight sting embrace him. 

He ran his fingers through his hair soaked hair, letting the burning liquids wash over his face; the steam momentarily easing his anxiety. As his muscles loosened and his mind cleared, he tried his hardest to appreciate the feeling of bliss. Knowing full well, that the second he turned the shower off and stepped out of the steam, that all his worries and stress would come crashing down on him. 

———————

The thumping of the group's footwork echoed throughout the practice room, accompanied by a thick layer of tension polluting the air. Very few words are exchanged as the boys focused on their practice, trying their hardest to distract themselves.

Everyone was uncomfortable with how withdrawn and quiet Hueningkai was behaving. For someone who was always loud and outgoing- him going a whole practice without saying a word was more than uncomfortable. He hadn’t talked much all week in fact. Only exchanging the occasional small talk and partaking in work-related discussions. A low cloud of uncertainty seemed to float over the younger boy; it seemed as if he was distancing himself from all the members and becoming more reserved.

“Break!”

The choreographer's voice pierced through the air like a knife, splitting the aura that had been strangling the members throughout the practice. 

“Hueningkai, come here please.”

Everyone stiffened as they heard his name called. They all knew it was coming, but for him to be called out in front of everyone was unexpected. The rest of the group turned their attention to Kai as he walked past them and over to the older man, watching closely as the taller man talked to him; the soft muttering of the duo’s conversations filling the studio. Hueningkai's head hung low as he stared at his feet unable to face their instructor.

A few long minutes passed and the teens were now seated in a cluster, some checking their phones but most trying to catch their breath. Their choreographer let out a loud sigh and they all lifted their heads to see what was happening, but all they saw was him pat Kai on the back as he muttered one last thing before walking away from the boy.

He ran his hand through his black silver-streaked hair, an obvious look of disappointment plastered across his aged face. 

“We’re done for today boys.”

The choreographer bluntly said, making his way toward the door. But before any of the members could ask any questions, he had left, shutting the door abruptly behind him.

“...Yo, no way, really?!”

Exclaimed Beomgyu, stretching his stiff arms and briefly yawning. A soft chuckle leaving Taehyun’s pursed lips.

“Aye, I ain’t complaining.”

He admitted as he tapped Beomgyu's shoulder.

“Game night?”

“Game bight.”

He bantered, both of them getting up to leave.

“Aye Yeonjun-Hyung, you coming?”

Shouted Beomgyu from the doorway. Yeonjun raised his head to face the two younger boys waiting for him at the door. He glimpsed back at the two other members who were still attending to their bags, puffing out a thick sigh before responding to his members.

“Uh, yeah I’ll be there in a sec, you guys can start without me.”

He responded with a warm smile. Kai and Soobin seemed off today, Taehyun and Beomgyu thought it would be best to leave them be, so they left without bothering to ask them to join. With a soft click of the door handle, the room fell silent once again.

Soobin and Yeonjun conveniently stood up at the same time, both of them heading for the door. Soobin extended his arm to reach for the doorknob, but before he could grasp it, Yeonjun fastened his hand around it. He shot his eye up toward Soobin and made eye contact, before speaking in a hushed tone.

“Bin, I don’t know what the hell happened between you and Kai, but you need to do something about it...now.”

Despite his demanding tone, his voice sounded more worried than anything. The memories of what he had heard that night flooded Yeonjun’s mind. He quickly averted eyes as he bit his lips, unable to properly look at Soobin.

“H-Hyung I-“

Yeonjun turned away, swiftly shutting the door behind him before Soobin could finish his sentence. Soobin felt his heart clench as fear grasped him. He wasn’t ready yet, he didn’t know what he was going to say or how he would confront the situation. Soobin let out a defeated sigh - reaching for the door handle and turning the lock. No one needed to walk in on this conversation, not even his Hyung. He cautiously turned around to face Kai, who was still rustling through his bag.

Soobin took one more deep breath and proceeded over to his bandmate. He cleared his throat, gathering up the courage to speak.

“Hueningkai.”

Soobin’s deep and stern voice filled the silence, embracing the younger with a feeling of dread and anxiety. He could see the boy physically stiffen at his words and the discomfort seep out of every inch of his body. He pitied Kai. How could he do such a fucked up thing to this boy? Kai must have hated him for what he did. At that moment Soobin made a promise to himself - if he was going to resolve this, he needed to apologize and clear the air, without beating around the bush. As long as they ended on mutual terms, the older boy felt he could be content.

Hueningkai’s anxiety seemed to affected Soobin as well, he felt a lot more nervous than he thought he'd be. As Kai slowly turned his head to face his Hyung, his nervousness skyrocketed. He felt his chest drop the second he laid eyes on the older, wanting to break into tears.

Kai had a look of sadness and prominent discomfort, but tried forcing a smile, attempting to hide his true emotions. Soobin frowned his eyebrows at his dongsaeng’s actions. He was never good at reading people, but Hueningkai was different - the outgoing boy always wore his emotions on his face, and that moment was no exception. 

”Y-Yes Hyung?”

Kai’s words came out in a jittery and forced; obvious that he didn't want to talk. The boy looked too scared to even be in the presence of his Hyung. Soobin felt miserable, but he knew was going to fix all of this.

”We need to talk about...that night, Kai, it was wrong of me to do that to you...I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that…I'm so sorry…let's just forget it okay? Let's just pretend it never happe-”

Kai shot up to his feet, spinning around to face the taller boy before harshly gripping him by the collar, roughly smashing their lips together; momentarily sharing a kiss with Soobin, before breaking it. Slowly pulling back, the maknae rested his head on Soobin’s chest and with a shaky voice, muttered:

”I hate you, I hate you so much Hyung.”

The older guy's eyes widened in shock, Kai’s words cutting into him like a blade; as sharp pain coursed through him. Soft sobs tainted the air, seeping into Soobin’s shirt, while the smaller boy trembled against him. Soobin’s hands fell limp at his side, not known what to do with them. Should I leave him or should I comfort him? He silently debated.

”Why...”

Kai sobbed.

”- why is my body like this??”

Soobin felt himself choke at Kai's words. What did he mean why is my body like this?!

He felt his face heat up as his mind started wandering, imagining all the possibilities those words could mean. Soobin’s eyes widen in shock when he felt Kai slowly roll his hips into his outstretched leg, feeling the maknae’s hardening member rub against his muscular thigh. 

”I can't take it anymore...I can't touch myself without thinking of you...and what you did to me. I can’t cum without using my ass Hyung....fuck, please help me...I'm begging you...”

Kai's words came out broken and slurred, forcing their way through sobs. It didn't take long for his words to sink in, as Soobin felt himself getting turned on at the younger’s honesty. Just as Kai continued to roll his hardened length across the taller boys thigh, Soobin quickly gripped his waist and pulled him away.

”Fuck.”

He cursed, gulping the knot in his throat, looking down to see the smaller’s erection poking through his loose sweats.

”Kai, are you sure about this?”

He looked into the other teen's eye, distress and confusion clouding his vision. It soon turned into lust as Hueningkai grabbed Soobin by the hips, pulling him closer. Their bodies now rubbing flush against each other. Kai looked up at him, his nose red and cheeks dampened from tears, nodding his head and pressing his body closer to Soobin’s.

Despite the obvious blush painted on his face, a sudden burst of confidence swept through Soobin. Just like that, his mind went blank and his instincts kicked in. He gripped the younger boy's ass, firmly kneading it, causing a loud moan to erupt from Kai’s mouth. 

Soobin lifted his hands, letting one rest on Kai's rear, while he used the other to hook under the smaller boy’s chin, forcing Kai to look at him.

”I’m not gonna be able to hold back, you know?”

They stared into each other's eyes, the feeling of lust now prominent. 

”I know...so please.”

There was a pause, before Hueningkai pulled his Hyung closer.

”Fuck me.”

Right when those words fell from the younger's mouth, something snapped inside Soobin - it was as if his self-control had completely left him. He fastened his hands on the smaller boy ass, lifting him as their lips collided. Hueningkai couldn't help but groan into the kiss as he felt the older boys slip his tongue in, violating his mouth, twirling around his tongue and rubbing against the roof of his mouth. 

If it wasn't for the fact that his Hyung was holding him, his legs would have collapsed by now. He felt a shiver up his spine; curling his toes as the much larger boy pressed his thin back against the cold glass. Hueningkai weaved his fingers in Soobin’s hair, pulling him closer as their lips entwined, both boys unconsciously grinding their hips against one another.

Soobin moaned into Kai’s mouth, feeling his erection stiffen against the maknae’s clothed hole. The shorter boy pulled away, breaking the kiss.

”Hyung, I can't take it anymore...please.”

He sobbed, as a look of amusement sparked in Soobin’s eyes.

”Oh yeah?”

The older boy leaned in toward his dongsaeng’s ear, and in a rough voice, provoking Kai.

”Prove it.”

He taunted,

”Finger yourself.”

Hueningkai's eyes widened in shock, as if the older boys words had completely knocked the air out of him. Leaving him dumbfounded. 

”F-Finger myself?!”

He stammered,

”Mmhm, if you're not willing to prove it, you must not want it that much, baby.”

The word ‘baby’ was more than enough to convince the younger boy. The pet name causing a fuzzy feeling in his gut. 

”N-No I want it, I want it, Hyung!”

His words came out desperate as he grinded his ass down on the older boy's hips. A smirk sneaked its way onto Soobin’s flushed face; he was going to fuck the boy nonetheless, but there was something so much more arousing about Kai working for it. A grunt escaped the older boy as he felt Kai’s ass fully caress his member. 

Soobin let the boy slip out of his grasp and walked toward the back of the dance studio. Hueningkai watched him with curious eyes as he grabbed one of the chairs and dragged it to the front, where the boy was awkwardly standing. Soobin set the chair down behind him and placed himself on the seat, leaning back as he crossed his arms.

”Well, what are you waiting for?”

He mocked,

”Work for it~”

A muffled groan dropped from the young boy's lips as the older’s deep voice haunted him; making him clench his thighs together, his erection become too hard to bear. Hueningkai nervously gulped, turning around as he let his eyes roam to the floor.

Kai laced his fingers into his waistband, supporting himself with one hand as he slowly eased them down, stopping mid-thigh. He felt so humiliated to the point of tears; it was a new feeling for him and oddly enough, he felt arousal slowly coil in his abdomen. He shivered as he felt the cool air of the practice room graze his bearskin, he promptly starting to lick his delicate fingers, lathering them with his saliva. He pressed his palm against the chilling glass, supporting himself as he pulled his finger out his mouth; a string of saliva connecting them.

He bent over more, curving his back to gain more access to his hole, rubbing his slicked finger against his rim. Kai trembled as he felt Soobin’s piercing eyes on him. His stifled moans penetrated the silent room as he pushed his first finger in, curling his toes at the sensation and pushing it even deeper. With quick motions, he began sliding his finger in and out, groaning as he dragged against his walls. When he needed more, he added another finger, rocking back onto his fingers as he moved them in and out; hissing as he felt the sting of being stretched. 

Kai had fingered himself regularly after the incident, he couldn't stop thinking about Soobin’s big cock. Every time he stepped into the shower, he always found himself knuckle deep inside his sensitive hole. But nothing could compare to how good his Hyung made him feel. Kai's shameless moans filled the room as he continued fingering himself, ramming the three-digit into his hole till his thighs began to shake violently. He was on the brim of tears from all the pleasure, a loud whine ripped through him as his fingers struck his prostate.

”Fuck, Kai, you've done this before haven't you?” 

Hueningkai’s body stiffened at the older boys words. 

Was it that obvious?!

He wondered, whipping his head back to face the brunette. His eyes widened at what laid behind him. Soobin had slipped his hand down his pants and began touching himself, his slender finger wrapped around his girth. His face was flushed and his skin glistened with sweat. Kai felt himself grow harder at Soobins actions. He quickly slid his drenched fingers out of his hole, using his free hand to grasp his right cheek, pulling it to the side and exposing his abused hole to the older boy as he spread his legs wider, showing his erection. 

”Use me.”

Kai's demanded, his words laced in list as he shook his ass. He saw a spark of light in Soobin’s eyes as the older bolted to his feet, promptly making his way over to him. The larger boy roughly clasped the smaller boy's hips with his hands, spreading his cheeks apart. He licked his lips as he stared at Kai's pink, puffy hole. The younger boy pressed his hands against the glass, bracing himself, his dirty hand soiling the smooth surface. 

”Fuck, Kai, when did you become so slutty?~”

Groaned his Hyung as he rubbed his hardened length against Kai’s tight hole. The younger boy whined as he heard those filthy words. He loved it. Hueningkai loved feeling dirty, he loved being called a slut, a filthy whore. He started to grind his needy hips against his Hyung’s, beginning to get impatient. Soobin snickered, as Kai looked back, seeing Soobin stroke his cock and brace himself. 

The taller boy lined himself up with his dongsaeng’s entrance before slowly easing in. Both boys moaned in unison as Soobin pressed himself flush against the other boy.

”You’re still so tight Kai.”

He groaned, nuzzling his face into the shorter boys neck. Feeling the boy’s warmth clench around him, Soobin gradually started to rock his hips back and forth, kneading his palms against Kai's ass. Hueningkai impatiently started rocking his hips backward, meeting Soobin halfway, needy whines forcing their way out of the younger boy's lips. His eyes shut closed as his cheek pressed against the cold glass; strangled pants escaping him as he desperately clawed at the mirror, his fingers gripping nothing.

”Ugh, fuck Hyung, harder.”

Begged Hueningkai, his cheeks soaked with tears, grinding his hips backward.

”Where are your manners Kai?~”

He mocked, fucking into Kai at an agonizingly slow pace. 

”Please, oh god please, I'm begging you Hyung, go faster.”

Hueningkai began to sob, harshly pressing his palms against the glass as he aggressively began to roll his hips backward onto his Hyung. The room was filled with lewd, wet slapping noises as Kai worked his hips onto Soobin’s. The older boy stood there watching in awe as the younger boy's true colors started showing.

A sly smirk worked its way onto Soobin’s face. He leaned forward once again and in a deep tone he confessed.

”I want you to tell me how good it feels.”

A strangled whine seeped from Kai's lips. 

”How much you want it.”

He paused, his breaths becoming heavier, while tightening his grip on the younger boy's flesh.

”I want you to tell me how much of a slut u are ~”

Kai felt his knees began to waiver at his Hyung’s words, his body trembling all over. His throat felt dry as his mind began to stammer, the word ‘slut’ echoing in his head.

S-Slut?! How am I supposed to say something so, humiliating...

His cheeks began heating up at the thought. He didn't know why, but he felt himself grow harder at the idea.

”I-I’m a slut, p-please.”

His voice trembled as he mumbled the words under his breath,

”What was that?”

Taunted Soobin, as tears welled up in Kai's eyes.

”I-I’m nothing but a filthy slut...a hole for you to use, I want you to ruin me...I want you to fuck me till I can't think straight! Please, Hyung I'm begging you....” 

Huenningkai sobbed, not able to take it any longer; his words were broken, as he desperately tried to speak. The feeling was starting to become too much for him to bear, his cock was throbbing and his hole was twitching. He craved release, but there was nothing he could do, other than beg for it. 

A contented smile plastered Soobin's face, as he scoffingly replied.

”That's a good boy~”

The older boy grabbed him by the wrist, forcing Kai to rest his face on the chilly glass, his cheek pressing against it. And with a deep inhale, Soobin began.

The larger boy began drilling into his dongsaeng, as he clasped the boy's hands behind his back. Filthy moans escaped the teen's weak lips, mumbling incoherent words as his body shook with every thrust. Lewd slapping sounds filled the room, as both grunts and moans jumbled into one. Both of them knew very well if anyone walked by, they'd know exactly what was happening. But neither of them seemed to care though, too indwelled in their pleasure; Soobin refusing to hold back any longer. Kai whined as he felt every inch of his Hyung enter him, feeling his large length drag against his sensitive walls.

”You’re so fucking tight Kai!” The smaller boy couldn't help but moan at his Hyung’s filthy words of praise, loving every second of it. A sudden yelp came out of Kai's mouth as he felt a smack across his ass. 

”When did you become so sexy?” Soobin cooed. He released Kai’s cramping limbs, as he tightly gripped the boys ass with his right hand, letting his left hand tangle in the teen's hair. Proceeding to roughly yank the boy's head back, forcing him to look at himself in the mirror.

”Look at how much of a whore you've become.”

Hueningkai couldn't help but whine loudly at the degradement.

”Begging for my cock like a bitch in heat.” 

Soobin mocked before pausing. He then leaned in and whispered:

”I hope you're ready, because, I'm gonna fuck you till you can't use those pretty little legs of yours.”

With that he hooked his left arm under one of Kai's legs, propping it on his shoulder. Almost fully backing out, before aggressively slamming his cock back in. The smaller boy's mouth fell open as he gasped for air, feeling the wind get completely knocked out of him.

”T-Too deep, Hyung you’re too deep!” 

Hueningkai clawed at the glass, gripping onto nothing. Soobin groaned at the sudden warmth, feeling the younger boy clench around him even tighter. He braced himself, letting Kai adjust again, before backing out and ramming his cock back in. But this time he didn’t stop, continuing to violate the boy's hole, earning broken and sluttty moans from every thrust. 

He let the boys leg down, roughly gripping his waist once again, thrusting his dick into Kai’s abused hole. Occasionally changing angles as he continued to shove his hips inwards. Then he heard it - a sudden wail escaped Hueningkai. 

”Found it.” 

Soobin said smirking. 

He started aggressively thrusting into the smaller boy again, but this time, slamming into the same spot, hitting his prostate every time. The boy began to unravel before Soobin, melting in his hands, becoming nothing but an incoherent moaning mess. His sweaty palms desperately clutching at the glass as his head hung low. Soobin could see the smaller boy’s knees begin to buckle, as his moans became louder.

”Fuck, it feels so good Hyung, fuck me harder.”

Hueningkai sobbed. Soobin gladly obliged, slamming into him even harder.

”Holy shit you feel good, are you close?”

Questioned the taller boy. Kai immediately nodded his head, moving his hips backward to meet his Hyung halfway. And with a couple more thrust he came, his semen spilling all over the floor below him. His whole body quivering as low condescending chuckle left Soobin's lips.

”Did you just cum untouched?”

Hueningkai’s face heated up at his Hyung’s statement, he opened his mouth to say something but was quickly swallowed by a whine as Hyung began moving his pelvis again. He felt his body violently shake as overestimation began to consume him; Soobin just continued to mindlessly move his hips, chasing his orgasm. Soon, he felt himself reaching his climax, as a familiar warm grew in his abdomen; his hips began to waver.

”I-I’m gonna come inside, okay?” 

He weakly stammered, and with one last thrust, he came, spilling his seed into Kai, coating the younger’s walls with his cum and moaning into the nape of the younger's neck. Nothing but heavy pants could be heard throughout the room; a quivering whimper leaving the minor as Soobin pulled out. The taller boy leaned back, pulling one of Kai's cheeks to the side, seeing his cum drip out his redden hole. He licked his lips, shaking his head and looking away, fearing he'd get hard again if he stared for too long. 

Soobin jerked back in surprise when the boy collapsed on the floor. He began to panic as he rushed to help the boy, getting him up to see if he was okay.

”My knees gave way.”

Kai chuckled, welcoming his Hyung with a warm smile. 

”Let's get you cleaned up, okay?” 

Soobin worriedly replied.

Soobin pulled up his pants, making a beeline towards his bag where he kept his towel. After rummaging through his bag for a minute, he found the towel. Staring down at it, a familiar feeling of regret invaded his thoughts; anxiety consuming him as he recalled his decisions, both past and present, dwelling on them. He bit his lip, glancing back at Kai. Right now, he had other things to attend to.

Grabbing what he needed, he turned around. Paralyzed at what he was met with, Soobin dropped the towel in hand. Kai was slowly crawling toward him on all fours, his big white tee-shirt hanging loosely as his pale ass peaked from under it. With his hair was disheveled and his face a rosey pink, the boy kneeled down in front of Soobin, his legs spread at his side. Hueningkai laced his fingers in his Hyung’s waistband, steadily uncovering his cock and taking the tip into his mouth. He looked up batting his lashes as a daring smile crept onto his face.

”You know I won't hold back again, you won't be able to walk Hueningkai.”

Soobin warned. His tone was low and his eyes grew dark, already gripping behind the boy’s head.

”I know.”  
He smirked.

__________________________________

Yoongi leaned his back against the practice room door, his arms crossed, his expression lacking emotion. 

”So this is what the rookies are up to, huh?“

“Interesting.”

He mumbled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post short Prompts and updates on my twitter.
> 
> [jeilxjun](https://mobile.twitter.com/jeilxjun)

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it! I do plan on carry this story out and adding more depth to it in the future. Follow me on twitter @Jeilxjun, where I post the exact release dates to upcoming stories and chapter, also preview to stories as well. Feel free to ask any questions on my cc. :)
> 
> [jeilxjun](https://mobile.twitter.com/jeilxjun)


End file.
